


drive

by hiddenqueen (amazonqueen)



Series: welcome to the badlands [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cars, Cheesy, Driving, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, LLF Comment Project, Romance, Shyness, Teen Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonqueen/pseuds/hiddenqueen
Summary: all they do is drive. (and have sex in naruto's car.)





	

The stick shift was clammy under her palm.

Sakura tightened her grip on the slightly unfamiliar controls (who even drove stick these days?) and took a deep breath as they cruised down along the empty highway, the only sounds being the car’s engine and the wind in her ears and her breath, occasionally, when the wind died down enough for her to notice.

Sasuke’s breath was never as noticeable as her own. Sasuke’s driving was a lot better than hers too, but tonight Sakura was driving and not him, so there was no point in dwelling on that. Green eyes flicked sideways for a fleeting moment, uncharacteristically shy (Ino had pulled her out of her shell a long, long time ago) as she peeked at her boyfriend sitting next to her in shotgun, dark hair attractively tousled as he looked out at the view.

It was a warm summer night, the kind that came as they were teetering on the precipice of changing seasons, when the slight bite that fall air had was creeping in but the summer was fighting back with all its languid warmth and sunshine. Not that there was sunshine at the moment, but the warmth wafting off the road from the day was still there, wrapping Sakura and Sasuke in a cocoon of comfort.

Driving with Sasuke around was hard if only because it just added distractions and complications that she didn’t need; not that her boyfriend tried to be distracting, but that was just the thing, wasn’t it? He didn’t have to. He just _was_ , and Sakura couldn’t keep her eyes on the road.

Maybe it was a good thing there was nobody else on the road.

“It’s nice out,” Sasuke hummed from his spot beside her, and if Sakura had been that kind of girl, she would’ve jumped. A smile curled at her lips and she looked over properly at him, making eye contact and everything. “Yeah, it is,” she agreed, and then chanced a glance up, where the cover of the convertible would have been if it had actually been cold.

“The stars are so pretty out here.” They winked and glittered at her from above, clearer now that they were further from the city and its light pollution. This reminder (of home, of her family of friends to head back to) that she had to conserve gas while they were drifting about aimlessly on the highway prompted her to check the gas gauge, making sure that they had enough.

They did, of course. Sakura and Sasuke were nothing if not prepared. Being friends with Naruto kind of required it.

“They are,” Sasuke replied, and it took Sakura a moment to realize he was looking at her. Something warm bloomed in her chest, and Sakura ducked her head as the same warmth seemed to rush into her cheeks. Sasuke wasn’t much of a romantic, so something as cheesy, as obviously a line as that, wasn’t the kind of thing you would expect to tumble out of his mouth.

(Although, coming out of his mouth, it didn’t sound like a line at all, and while she had always loved him, the idea that he might reciprocate it still seemed strange.)

“Eyes on the road, Sakura,” Sasuke reminded her, and the moment slipped away. This was the boyfriend she knew; this she was used to. His voice was still unusually gentle though, curling at the edges with aged fondness and slight amusement, like they’d been together for ages and it was funny that she was still this shy about it.

(Hadn’t they, though?)

Sometimes, especially times like these, Sakura thought that anything she did could amuse him. Sasuke still watched her like he couldn’t believe she existed; those dark eyes seemed to soak up every minuscule action she did, no matter how mundane it was. She could be washing her hands or brushing her teeth and Sasuke would still fix her with that gaze like he was committing every single breath, every movement, every blink, to memory.

(It scared her, a little; did he expect all this to disappear?)

Sometimes, late at night when they were both half-asleep, he would say that he didn’t deserve her in a kind of wondering voice, curious, as if it were a revelation and he was tasting the words as they left his mouth, like he was feeling the way they sounded in the air, rounded and slurred with exhaustion.

Sakura had never understood it. Some days, she felt like it was the other way around.

(It was like some sort of strange comedy, the way neither of them seemed to feel that they deserved what they had.)

“Okay, okay,” Sakura replied, a little embarrassed, fixing her eyes on the empty highway once again, and Sasuke laughed.

He actually laughed, and it was a wonderful sound. It seemed to echo around them, like the highway itself had realized how rare this was and wanted to preserve it, wanted to remind them that the stoic Uchiha Sasuke had _actually laughed_ , and Sakura smiled wide, eyes pulled back to Sasuke once again.

(They always were. Sasuke was a fucking magnet and Sakura was just a hunk of twisted metal, powerless to resist the temptation, unable to stop herself from looking, from drinking him in.)

Sakura’s fingers stretched out before she could stop herself and tangled Sasuke’s fingers with her own so their hands were laced together over the stick shift.

Her boyfriend didn’t pull away.

Sakura’s smile widened.

Their exit sign came up, and Sakura was still smiling as they pulled off the highway and back onto the familiar roads back home. “We’re still alive, aren’t we?” she said as they drove along. “I can look away from the road for a little while.”

“I’d rather you not get either of us killed," he drawled, and Sakura couldn't help laughing.

A red light came up and Sakura hit the brakes, waiting for the traffic light to turn green. She looked over at her boyfriend, face illuminated in the strange red of the traffic light, mouth outlined in particular.

Red always looked good on lips.

(She would know.)

Something swelled in her chest, something like fondness or attraction or love (probably the last one), and Sakura leaned over to kiss him without a second thought.

A hint of a surprised squeak left her boyfriend’s mouth, but to his credit, he settled remarkably quickly, hand coming up to rest on her waist and another cupping her face as he let her control it for a few moments and then turned the tables on her.

She didn’t mind. Sasuke was a fantastic kisser either way, and wow, was it getting hotter in here?

They didn’t get back home until pretty late that night. They took a few detours. There were delays. That was what they said to Naruto anyways, who (quite rightly) asked them why they had been gone for so long when Sakura and Sasuke, one definitely tipsy and the other definitely sober, stumbled back to the door hand in hand.

“We went out for a drive,” she’d shrugged and giggled, and pushed past Naruto into the warmth of the house, pulling Sasuke along behind her.

It took Naruto a few moments, but --

“You two better not have had sex in my car!”

There was no response. Naruto gagged.

The next morning, Naruto was in a worse mood than usual, and Sasuke had seemed happier than their resident optimist.

Sakura couldn’t imagine why.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kind of a different tone than i set with the previous one, but it's definitely still the same au. i hope you all liked it! it's more sasusaku-centric than the last one, so it's pretty different. thanks to halsey for giving me the title of this work, and thanks to all of you for reading! kudos and comments give me life, so let me know what you thought of it.
> 
> find me on tumblr at [@colourofinfinity!](http://colourofinfinity.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This story is part of **[the LLF comment project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject),** whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. 
> 
> This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
